Another Chance
by christean1830
Summary: Erik has lived a lonely and secluded life. Christine's family is having trouble and must send her out to work at the mysterious DeLauriere mansion where she is enthralled by the music her employer creates. E/C, Book/Musical, R&R Thx!
1. Let's Start at the Beginning

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Nick look, look at all the horses!" exclaimed Christine trying to use a happy voice. Her younger brother Nick had been crying for the past two hours and along with the uneven country gravel roads that their carriage was traveling over, she was getting a massive headache. Nick's crying slowed as he watched the young foal's through the rain. It was spring and it was miserable. Paris had fallen on tough times and as everything went up in price, the Daiee family found themselves in an extremely tough position. There was no more money left for food and their crops were not doing well. In fact, Christine and her father made more money performing in the village then they would with the entire harvest.

"Cows!" exclaimed Nick looking out the window. Christine chuckled; Nick, at the innocent age of 8, never ceased to amaze her. Even though, everyday, he got up early in the morning to milk the Daiee family's one cow, the site of them still excited him.

"At least," thought Christine "we're going to be together". Her parents had been forced to make a very hard choice a friend of theirs had told them about how they "rented out" their son to a wealthy local man. The boy worked hard but had food and accommodations and the promise that, at the age of 18, he would be returned to his family. Now, even though this may seem cruel, Christine knew her parents only had their best interests at hand. Even the servant quarters of a wealthy landlord's house would be better than their small farm house. Thus, Mr. and Mrs. Daiee started the search for someone to take their two children.


	2. A Vision to Behold

**_Chapter 2_**

"Nadir, I really do not see why you keep dragging me to these infuriating gatherings when you know that within the hour I will sneak away and then you will come home complaining about how I don't ever try to socialize, at which point I will become enraged and we will not talk for three days." Grumbled Erik, feeling rather like a child being dragged to a meeting with a teacher. Erik did not like to feel like a child, he liked to be in control.

"Really Erik, this is the last one. And I think you might find something you like here."

"Nadir, you know I don't like to play games just tell me already."

"Just promise you won't leave until you hear her." Erik's cold retort was interrupted by the halting of the carriage. Shooting one last cold glace at Nadir that would have stopped any other person's heart cold, he exited through a trap door in the side.

"Damn you Nadir" muttered Erik, cursing his one and only friend, if you could call him that. Nadir was the only person in ten years that Erik had talked to; they were partners in crime owning a small business that only ran whenever Erik felt like it. Sometimes he designed buildings for the rich and famous and others, he composed the most beautiful music anyone had ever heard before. Nadir acted as the front man, he posed as the creator of these works of art. Erik never let anyone see his face, or what was left of it.

With a grunt, Erik started walking quickly towards the back porch of the grand house trying to forget the thoughts of his deformed face shielding the white of his mask so it wouldn't attract any attention. Erik pulled himself up and over the railing and into the shadows. Being careful not to be seen, he crept through the house, always staying in the shadows as if they were the oxygen in the air. Slowly he made his way to the parlor where the majority of the guests were seated partaking in the mindless chatter of high society. Nothing bored Erik more than this. Everyone in the room was rich and assumed he/she was better than the person across from them.

"There were no exceptions," thought Erik "they are all the same, led by the fashion trends and terrified to be seen in any way less than perfect. Even my _mother _was one" Mentally cursing the word mother. "In this society, it does not mean the nurturer, the caregiver, it means the person who gave birth to you and that cannot be changed, no matter how cruel she is." Erik's gaze was cruel and cold as he regarded everyone in the room with contempt. This was going to be a regular night and Erik was not going to stay in the presence of these pigs. He turned to leave…

Then he heard _her…_


	3. Inquisition

_**Chapter 3 **_

Her voice was pure and crystal clear. The most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Erik turned to stare at the girl who had a face to mach her voice.

"She's an angel." Whispered Erik "Perfect" Erik sat all night listening and studying her. When he went home that night, he would draw her from every angle imaginable.

As the party died down, the unknown angel left with her father, who had been playing the violin. Erik followed them on a black steed he stole from the stable. The two ended up at their small cottage. Erik was shocked, how could someone with such a beautiful voice, such a talent, live here? Erik nudged the sides of the horse and they flew off into the night to return to Erik's home.

"Who is she?" demanded Erik bursting through the door to the study where Nadir was reading a book before a lit fire.

"I told you you would like it." Gloated Nadir, it was not often that he was right about something when Erik had an opposite opinion.

"Who is she?" repeated Erik getting anxious for any information on his angel.

"Her name is Christine Daiee, the man was Christian Daiee, they perform together. I knew you would like them."

"Her, I liked her." Corrected Erik, his thoughts racing. "They are poor." He stated.

"Yes unbearably so"

"What do you mean?" asked Erik.

"With the world the way it is, her parents are looking to rent her out to be a servant. Such talent it's a pity…"

"Wait Nadir, they're trying to sell her?!?" Demanded Erik outraged that someone would do that to his angel and completely elated because he had just found a way to bring her to him.

"Well, not in that sense, they're just trying to find her some work and let her leave the…. No Erik, you can't! She's innocent!!"

"What do you expect me to do?" cried Erik, disgusted that he thought he could harm his angel in anyway.

"Erik, you seek and possess. She is just a girl let her…"

"Nadir, you have no need to meddle in my affaires. What I do will be my decision and you will not interfere!" With that, Erik stormed off into the music room. He was quickly absorbed by the overture of his opera Don Won Triumphant. Erik knew it would keep Nadir away; he could not stand the hatred that every note bled. It was an opera of hate and sorrow but as Erik let his creativity flow, a third layer developed. It was gentle in comparison with the pounding notes of the melody but carried its own fierceness.

"She's already changing my music." He thought. "I have to have her, we're so similar. I see her pain." It was a pain Erik knew well. It was a pain that hid talent and beauty behind a mask of fear. The music grew more violent as Erik became angrier. Who could harm his angel, his love, in such a way? Who could harm such talent? There was no question in his mind now, he would have her and nurture her and maybe someday she would grow to have the same feelings for him that…

Erik jumped up from the piano and threw off his mask as he stocked towards the mirror hidden in the corner. He dug his nails into the skin on his deformed face.

"She's an angel of heaven, she could never love a creature from hell!!" cried Erik flinging himself back to the piano. The notes that came out of the piano would have made a grown man scream with madness and weep with sorrow. Finally exhausted, Erik slumped over the keys, white as snow, now streaked with blood.


	4. A Deal

**_Chapter 4_**

It was 4:00 am when Christian Daiee opened the door of his small cottage to the source of the persistent knocking. Christian was tired, having just performed a show with his beautiful daughter yet, having a kind heart; his conscience could not let him stay in bed while a potentially poor and helpless woman was knocking. The figure cloaked in black was nothing like he had been expecting.

"I am sorry to wake you at such an early hour sir but I think you'll appreciate what I have to say." The stranger spoke with an odd accent, the dialect of someone well cultured. Christian opened the door to let the man in out of the persistent rain and noticed two things. 1) This man was wealthy, it was obvious in the fine texture of his cloak, the way he walked and 2) something was wrong with him. Something to do with his face thought Christian. He flushed as the tall stranger caught him staring at the white mask covering half his face glowing in the moonlight. Erik sat upon the armchair in the area of the house serving as a living room/kitchen. Christian settled himself on a hard wooden chair sitting next to the stove and rubbed his eyes. He was fully awake now.

"Well Sir, what can I do for you?" asked Christian pulling on all the charm and culture he had developed from playing for the wealthy. It was not every day a noble man visited his house.

"Let's skip the formalities, shall we? I can here for a reason so let's discuss it so I can leave. I assure you I do not like being in your company any more than you do mine."

"Of course Sir but what business could…" Christian fell silent as he was interrupted by the strange man.

"I hear that your family is struggling with these hard times. I also hear that you are looking for a way to give your enfant better home. How do you wish to do that?"

"Well…You're..." Christian stammered alarmed at the subject that was pushed forward so suddenly. Could this man be inquiring about Nick and Christine? "Our friend had his son sent to work at the house of a local noble man, such as yourself. In exchange for food, necessary clothing and shelter, the boy would work for no pay with the promise that at the age of 18, he would be returned to his family. We were hoping that the same arrangements could be made for our children."

"Children?" asked the man

"Why yes, Nicholas and Christine, our children." After seeing the man's face turn into a scowl that shook him straight to his bones Christian added. "I am sorry Sir, but it is extremely important that they stay together. My son is young, not too young to work mind you, but being taken away from home and his sister at the same time? I fear it would be the end of him Sir." The man was silent.

"Of course I understand. I own the DeLauriere estate a few miles down and have been looking for some help. I would be willing to take your children under those conditions." Christian was elated.

"And the promise Sir, would it still be in place?"

"Of course." Said the strange man after a brief pause.

"Thank you Mr. DeLauriere, Sir. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Groveled Christian as his guest walked towards the door.

"Noon tomorrow, 12:00 O'clock sharp. I'll have a carriage sent for them."

"Tomorrow Sir, so soon? Are you sure you don't…" Christian was caught off guard by how quickly the man turned around.

"Do you want this agreement to stand or not M. Daiee?"

"Of course Sir, twelve o'clock." It was soon but it was better than nothing. Christian had heard good things about M. DeLauriere, he payed his bills on time, payed well too. He was always said to be aloof and strange but Christian assumed whatever lay behind that mask had something to do with that. His Christine would be good for that, she was kind and could see past peoples flaws easily. Yawning Christian climbed back into bed only an hour and a half left before he would have to wake up and tell his family about what had happened…


	5. Elation

_**Chapter 5**_

Erik swung himself onto his newly stolen horse and kicked him into a run. This was the first time in all of Erik's twenty five years that he had felt happy. It was an odd sensation, something that took over all of one's senses but Erik did not mind at all. She was going to be his tomorrow! Of course this promise thing was an issue, the girl could not be more than seventeen and a year was not enough, he doubted eternity would be enough. Erik felt his mood drop ever so slightly.

There were ways around it of course. Most likely, he would entrance her with his music, his voice. Make her think she wanted to stay. She would want to stay too, she loved music and his house was made of it. An instrument was around every corner. He would teach her everything she wanted to know. Erik jumped off the steed and handed him to his shocked stable hand. Walking quickly through the stable Erik selected the mare Luna who was gentle tempered and an easy ride.

"Have her ready. I want her to be the most beautiful mare this side of Paris by tomorrow afternoon." Commanded Erik. He walked swiftly towards the house stopping the old maid in charge of his staff before she could bow out of sight. Erik was no longer hurt by these kinds of reactions. He unnerved people, simple as that.

"Mme. Fleur, please wake up your staff and inform them that the house much be in perfect condition by tomorrow at three o'clock. Please prepare two rooms, one for a little boy and the other for a woman."

"Of course Sir." Said Mme. Fleur with a small smile on her face. Erik supposed it was the mother in her, she must be very happy to have two normal people to take care of.

Erik slunk away into his music room and picked up his violin. 'Her father played well' thought Erik 'she will like to hear me play as well.'

That night the maids passing the music room stopped to listen to the beauty of the music that flowed from behind the doors, it was such a contrast from the malicious notes that sometimes assaulted the poor maids ears. Not a single one left the corridor with dry eyes.


	6. Devistation

_**Chapter 6**_

Christine saw the room blur as she walked silently to the window in the bedroom she and her brother shared. She watched the man riding silently off into the moonlight. 'Just like that.' Thought Christine, 'Sold, like cattle.'

Christine slapped her hand and sat down on her bed. It was shameful to talk about her parents like that. They were doing the best thing. Christine's eyes blurred again as she watched her younger brother sleep. He was so young, not yet old enough to give up games for hard work. He should have time to be a child.

"No sense in wasting time" whispered Christine to herself. She listened for her father to fall back asleep then pulled out her fabric luggage bag. Now, what to take? She had a lifetime of memories stored in this old room and only one bag to put her and Nick's things in. Carefully Christine pulled out a little black book from under her mattress and placed it in a little hidden pocket in the bag. The black book was her life, in it; she wrote everything from lyrics to her favorite songs to songs she wrote herself and even, when she felt like it, journal entries. Next Christine put two folded, old gowns in the bottom along with a sturdy pair of shoes.

"No sense in packing anything finer, I won't be performing." Christine muttered sarcastically, ashamed by her thoughts but feeling entitled to a certain sense loathing right now. 'At least,' pondered Christine, 'if I get it out of the way now, the morning might be a bit more pleasant.' Taking one last look around the room and not finding anything special to put in her still light bag, Christine dressed in a pleasant day gown and lay on her bed with a book to wait until morning came.


	7. A Breakfast Fit for Nobility

_**Chapter 7**_

Christine was startled out of her daydreams of knights and princess's by her father.

"Ah, my dear, good morning! You are already dressed, come my dear, let us wake your brother and have a marvelous breakfast. No chores today my dear, none at all." Christine smiled at her father. He was trying to make their last morning together memorable yet was very nervous, he only used 'my dear' when he thought someone was upset with him.

"Wake up Nick. Guess what? No chores today!" whispered Christine to her brother.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, the promise of no work bringing him out of dreaming quicker than she had ever seen before. He rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed. Christine walked slowly out of the bedroom towards the kitchen area, reluctant to think that this was the last morning she would spend in her childhood home. She tried to remind herself that the mysterious man had promised to let her go on her eighteenth birthday, a mere six months away, but in her heart, Christine knew that she would stay for her brother.

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Christine took her usual place on the floor beside an overturned wooden box for breakfast. As soon as she was seated her mother handed her a plate overflowing with delicious treats usually reserved for Christmas. Feeling her heart sink, she tried to act excited for her brother who was sitting on his little stool eagerly devouring the breakfast as if he was afraid it would disappear.

"This look delicious mother but why the special food?" asked Christine hiding her face in the plate of eggs and bacon and toast. This was supposed to be a happy day and she wouldn't ruin it for anyone.

"Truthfully dear, I don't know. I was woken early by your father telling me to prepare a breakfast fit for noblemen. Ask him when he comes in." Christine and her mother had a lot in common. They both loved unconditionally and could see past other people's flaws in a way that amazed others. Christine had also been told that she looked like her mother, but she didn't see that. Her mother was beautiful and graceful with long curly dark hair and brown eyes like herself but Christine always asumed they looked better on her mama, someone meant for the easy, noble life, not the hard life as a farm wife. Christine often felt guilty of being a burden on the family. Perhaps if she was not born, her father would have more money to buy nice things for her mother, she deserved it. Suddenly Christine's father burst through the door interrupting her thoughts, carrying a pitcher of milk.

"This morning, we feast for I have splendid news!" exclaimed Christine's father. "Last night I was woken to the sound of knocking and when I answered the door there stood a man of great nobility!" Christine had to smile, her father knew how to make everything sound like a fairy tale, perhaps he thought that it would help ease the pain. "He was clad in all black with a cloak made of material fit for a prince. Gracefully, with the prowess of a cat, he took a seat in this exact chair I am sitting in now and introduced himself as the famed Monsieur DeLauriere!" At this, Nick and Christine gasped. 'So that's who he was' thought Christine. She had heard stories around the town about M. DeLauriere, he was a recluse man, thus all the rumors and as far as Christine knew, no one had ever seen him before. He did not attend any balls or galas or even dinners. Many people had theories about why he never left his home; some thought he was terrified of the outside world, some assumed he was a vampire or other such myth but most assumed he was deformed in some way. No matter what story someone spun about the famed M. DeLauriere, one thing was always the same:

His music.

Indeed, people came from far and wide to hear the music M. DeLauriere created. Christine herself had never heard it but had pointed many a visitor in the direction of his estate. The couples usually came to hear the music that they said was so lonely, it made them love eachother more than ever before. Some passed Christine's house in a carriage one day, neatly dressed and groomed and left the next day on foot stumbling drunkenly along, clothes and hair disheveled. Christine had once asked a man such as this why he was in such a state. The only answer she got was a blank stare from eyes that looked like they had been through hell and a whisper of 'That music…'


	8. Final Memories

_**Chapter 8**_

As her father explained the deal that had been struck that night, Christine pushed away her meal watching Nick slowly stop eating as he realized the situation. Her father finished and everyone was quiet for a moment, then all hell broke out.

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Shreiked Nick in a high pitch baby voice that 8 year olds are still capable of producing at the same time his mother wailed.

"Not so soon!" and Christine's father countered in a meek voice,

"It's all for the best, you'll see."

Needless to say, the Daiee family was not off to a very happy start of their last morning together. Nick had run off to his room and hid under the bed screaming that he was not going to go anywhere and Christine's mother ran out the door with a handkerchief pressed to her mouth. Christine stood up and started to clear away the forgotten breakfast plates.

"Well then my dear, you have no objections?" asked her father in a voice close to a whisper.

"None papa." Whispered Christine, not trusting her voice any louder. Christine considered telling her father that she had heard the conversation last night, was already packed and wanted to go for a walk but she knew her leaving would be the final straw for her father. He was in enough pain as it was.

"If you'll excuse me papa, I'll go pack our things.

Christine slunk away to the confines of the bedroom she and Nick shared. Her hands deftly picked up and packed the things her brother would need. Christine sat on her bed and looked at the full fabric luggage bag sitting on her bed and sighed. She had tried to pack as much as she could for Nick. Tears started pricking her eyes as she thought that he would have to grow up at a strange place so close yet so far away and different than home.

"Chrissie I don't wanna go." Said Nick climbing onto her knee, Nick was small for his age thus, this was possible.

"I know hunny but think about it. Everyone needs to do some stuff they don't want to do but in the end, it turns out okay. Do you always want to go out and milk the Bessie in the morning? But we always have fresh milk on the table. I don't always want to clean the stable but because I do, we have big, tasty vegetables to eat."

"But that's simple stuff and we do it at home. I don't wanna leave mama or papa, that's big!"

"I know, just think though, if it's something you really don't want to do, shouldn't there be a really big reward in the end?" at this Nick grumbled and wiped his face in her dress.

"You're gonna be with me right?"

"Always, I promise."

Christine placed Nick on her bed and reached over for her brush lying on her pillow, it was 10:00, almost time to leave and she didn't want her parents last memories of her to be messy or M. DeLauriere's first memories either for that matter.

"Come on sleepy face there will be plenty of time to sleep in the carriage that Monsieur DeLauriere is sending for us. We should spend some time with mama and papa." Nick nodded in agreement and they both raced into the living room where their father was comforting their mother. All four stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why don't we go outside and play tag?" suggested Christine. Their lawn was all dry now and the weather was nice, It was Nick's favorite game and would make a good memory.

By the time the Daiee family went out, Nick saw that all the snow had melted from around his favorite hiding spot and the game quickly changed to hide and go seek. Christine smiled indulgently as Nick appointed her the job of "seeker". This game lasted a full hour as no one could find their father. Nick finally got frustrated and kicked the tree then screamed and fell down laughing as his father comically poked out of the empty branches and shouted 'Found me!'

Their game of tag covered the entire yard and had the family so engrossed that no one noticed the approaching carriage for quite some time. It was Christine who first stopped running to watch the ominous approach of the carriage. The entire family gathered around in a stunned silence, unwilling to actually belive that their time was up. It was Christine's father who first broke the silence and by that time, the carriage had stopped in front of the family and the driver had desended.

"Children, go fetch your bag." No one moved.

"Good evening Sir, I've come to pick up…." The drivers voice trailed off to nothing.

"Go, now children. You shouldn't be late." Commanded their father in a stronger voice, Christine took Nick's hand and started walking towards the house rather quickly, unfortuatly, not quickly enough to miss the drivers next words.

"I'm sorry Sir. It's a shame, those kids look so innocent and that music…."


	9. The Caring Maid

_**Chapter 9 **_

The carriage lurched to a rough stop and Christine gently woke up Nick who was sleeping on her shoulder. The ride could not have taken very long and Christine guessed it was around one thirty.

"Are we there yet?" murmured Nick still half asleep.

"Yes sleepy head, look at me. Let's make sure you're presentable." Christine was straightening his shirt and wiping dirt off his face as the door to the lavish carriage opened. Christine allowed Nick to climb out first, making sure he was careful not to hurt himself then smiled at Sam, the driver, who helped her out of the carriage. Sam was a nice boy, younger than Christine by about two years she guessed. He was kind and sympathetic to her situation making Christine feel a bit better about the move, 'At least there are some kind people, it couldn't….' Christine's voice tapered off as she gasped her first view of her new home.

The mansion was built with off white stone and consisted of two main wings separated by a middle section which held what Christine assumed to be the main bedroom furnished with a lovely black balcony. All fears of living in an unkempt ruin fled from Christine's mind, the house was beautiful and so were the flowers decorating the front garden. She knelt to smell a beautiful rose on one of the numerous bushes. 'M. DeLauriere must like them' thought Christine.

"Chrissie come look." Shouted Nick, running towards a grand fountain in front of the house. Christine hurried to catch up with her little brother before he could do any damage. The fountain must have been expensive; it had a bowl base with a podium in the middle spraying water up into the air. There were statues of beautiful women sitting around the edge of the bowl; this was one thing Christine knew Nick wouldn't be able to stay away from in the hot summer and she hoped he would be careful not to damage anything.

"It's beautiful Nick but let's try not to touch it, alright?" suggested Christine in a kind voice.

"I wasn't gonna climb it or anything." Murmured Nick.

"Of course not." Laughed Christine. "Well, we shouldn't waist any more time, let's go see the house!" Nick made no reply. Christine pulled her shoulders back and took a fortifying deep breath. It was now or never. She shifted her bag into the other hand so she could take Nick's and together they walked towards the door. Reluctant to let go of Nick's hand she placed her bag on the ground in front of her and lifted the heavy knocker, it swung back and hit the door with a thud so dull, Christine wondered if anyone would hear them at all. She was about to take Nick around back to see if anyone was outside when the door swung open.

"Hello my dears. You must be the guests we are expecting. Come in, come in," Christine attempted to explain to the kind women that they were not guests but in fact, here to work but she couldn't get a word in edgewise."Let me take your bag. How was your trip? Not too rough I hope. It would be dreadful if you were to miss the lunch the Monsieur has had us whip up for you."

Mystified, Christine and Nick followed the maid into a sitting room where she introduced herself as Mme. Fleur. She was rather short and plump but had a kind face that lit up when she smiled.

"Madame, excuse me but did you say that Monsieur DeLauriere ordered this…. Greeting?" asked Christine hesitantly, she was supposed to be working, cleaning, not being treated like a noble woman.

"Yes, of course. Woke us up at five o'clock this morning to get everything ready but don't you be telling him that you know that! He was quite clear that the house was to be perfect, never seen him so excited in my life! What a rare thing my dear and if your presence here promotes that, welcome home!"

Christine couldn't help but smile, the old woman obviously cared a great deal about M. DeLauriere and if someone felt that way about him, he couldn't be that bad. "But Madame, we, my brother and I, are supposed to be here as workers." Explained Christine, still very confused.

"Really? Well, that's the first I've heard of that. No, from my understanding, you were to be guests." Mme. Fleur was obviously confused as well. "No matter, no matter, whatever the case may be, you're here and there is a delicious lunch waiting for you."

With that, Mme. Fleur led them to an awe-inspiring dining room. Dark brown walls reflected off of a shinning marble floor. Black marble statues of angels, Gods and Goddess' looked down at Christine from the high ceiling above. Christine made a slow circle admiring the fine airmanship of the room gasping when she saw the immense table covered with food.

"Mme. That can't possibly be for us, there are only two of us." Christine could not believe that anyone would spend this much time, effort and money on two farm children coming to work, there must be a mistake.

"Oh, but it is dear, I oversaw the production myself. One of our best works if I do say so."

"Well, will M. DeLauriere be joining us?" asked Christine suddenly very aware of her plain dress and hair.

"Oh, I don't think so dear. It's nothing personal you see but I've worked here since I was a girl and I've never seen M. DeLauriere eat. I think it's because of… well, you'll see my dear but no, I don't think he'll be joining you. Now, why are we wasting time? Sit, sit, both of you, eat!" with that Mme Fleur left Christine and Nick to their super. Christine picked at the food in front of her without an appetite. Nick on the other hand devoured his meal with gusto.

"Do you think we'll get to eat like this every day?" asked Nick

"No Nick," laughed Christine "This is our first night, a sort of special occasion." Nick's disappointment was soon overrun by excitement as Mme. Fleur brought out a tray full of desserts. The meal ended with a hyper Nick and a confused Christine.

"All right my dears now, why don't I sow you to your rooms?" At this point, Nick ran ahead to examine some statue or another and called down to Mme. Fleur

"I don't have to go to bed do I? I wanna play."

"Of course you can play!" exclaimed Mme. Fleur seeming very happy to have a little boy in the house. "Let's put your stuff in your room then we'll go outside and find you a ball." Mme. Fleur led the way up a set of grand stairs and first showed Nick to his room.

"Wow!" exclaimed Nick looking around the room. "This is mine?" The room was quite a bit larger than even their kitchen had been.

"Of course it is dear!" Exclaimed Mme. Fleur, what was becoming her trade mark expression thought Christine. "Now, stay here while I show your sister to her room and then we can go play alright?"

Christine kept her eyes down as she followed Mme. Fleur down a door to what she assumed was her room. Christine didn't bother to look up to admire what she was sure was a beautifully furnished room. She was tired from the journey and lack of sleep and upset by her lack of goodbyes that morning and confused by the mysterious actions of her employer.

"Now," came the voice of Mme. Fleur interrupting her thoughts "we must have a little talk."

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I realize that my chapters have been a bit short up to this point but I've tried/am trying to fix that**

**thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!! **


End file.
